An Impossible Fate
by ALongWayFromHome
Summary: In a final attempt at getting what she has always wanted, Regina devises a plan to return a child Emma to her parents, securing Henry for herself. Will Charming and Snow be able to save Emma's innocence at set everything right? Rating for mention of physical/sexual abuse and description in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. They all belong to the creators of Once Upon a Time. The rating is for mentions of abuse in this chapter and probably more descriptions in future chapters. Thanks!

The question hung in the air like a thick vapor, causing everyone in the room to shift uncomfortably. Snow glared around at them, her lips pursed. "How?" she questioned again, this time emphasizing her point with a fist to the table. "How did this happen to my _child_?" Her voice cracked and she buried her face in her hands. Charming placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and took up his wife's glare.

"I want some _fucking _answers," he hissed. His normally kind blue eyes pierced the corners of the room like knives.

"I know you won't believe me but I had _nothing _to do with this," Gold said quickly, passing his cane from one hand to the other. Neal nodded his affirmation.

"I would know if he had. We've been together for . . . " but he trailed off, studying his hands.

"I don't owe you any answers, not after what your wife did to me," Regina said defiantly.

"What did you do?" Snow bellowed, lifting her tear-stained face. "She has done nothing to you. Your quarrel is with me, _not _her."

"Be that as it may-" Regina began but was cut off by Henry.

"Mom, _please_ tell them what happened to Emma," he pleaded. "I'll do anything." He added the last bit in a barely audible whisper. He studied his hands with apparent fascination but everyone could see the tears glistening in his eyes.

"Fine," Regina sighed. "Here are my conditions. Henry will remain with me . . . forever." This was met with a flurry of dissension by many in the room:

"Absolutely not!" from Charming.

"Never!" from Snow.

"Over my dead body!" from Neal.

"Okay," Henry said loudly, effectively shutting everyone up. "Just tell us where she is."

"Just so you know," the evil queen began warily. "Emma wanted this, however subconsciously and this is a way-the only way," she amended quickly, deliberately "for everyone to get what they want."

"Dammit Regina, get on with it!" David shouted, his eyes reflecting pure furry.

"She has been sent back, to an earlier time. There is nothing left of the adult Emma, only the four year old one. If you want her, you must go back to claim her."

"I-I don't understand," Snow stammered. "How?"

"Admittedly, it's very complex, temperamental magic. She has been sent back to her four-year-old self, staying with her foster parents before _it _happened." She let the words sink in. To her slight amusement, everyone still looked perplexed.

"It?" Charming asked lamely.

"The point at which her innocence was stolen," Regina answered, taking joy at the obvious pain she was causing Snow. "I have taken the liberty of retrieving her file. She discussed it at length with me while, erm, slightly inebriated night before last. I-well we decided this was a way to avoid a lot of heartache. You can have your child back, innocence intact, and I can have _my _child without interference."

"Emma would never willingly give up Henry," Neal cut in, glancing meaningfully at his son.

"Rest assured, she was involved in constructing the spell. I could not have done it without her," Regina shot back evasively. They did not need to know what mental and emotional manipulation she had wielded on the vulnerable woman. She felt a bit guilty though at the crestfallen look on Henry's face. He would mend in time, learn to see it from her side.

"How do we save her?" Charming asked quickly, his hands trembling. "You said we could save her."

"Indeed, drink this elixir and you will be transported to that particular time and place but you must act quickly. The deed will be done in only a fortnight." She extended five bottles to him. "You must both take the red ones to be transported there and the three of you will take the green ones to be transported back."

"Once we're there, how do we get her back and what exactly will take her innocence in two weeks?" Snow's voice trembled.

"It's not a matter I want to discuss in front of Henry. Besides, you can read it all in her file. As for how to get her back, the two of you always find one another. Retrieving your daughter should not pose much of a challenge. I'm giving you a second chance with Emma which is more than you've ever given me. You should be thankful," she finished haughtily. "Come now Henry," she pulled at the young boy's shoulders.

"Let me say goodbye first," he whispered, his eyes trained on his grandparents. He moved toward them as they opened their arms to him. Enveloped in their embrace, he quickly whispered "Find her and save her; I can't lose her." They broke their embrace and he moved on briefly to his father before walking out the door with Regina.

Once the two were gone, Snow opened the file with a bit of trepidation. "She could be lying," she said lamely, her eyes combing the first page of her daughter's thick file. After a minute she gasped, putting her hand to her lips.

"What is it?" Charming asked, concerned. Snow shook her head, horrified. She pointed to a paragraph about two thirds down the page. Charming read the missive out loud.

"Charges were brought against E. Swan's foster father for aggravated sexual assault and ongoing physical abuse including but not limited to cigarette burns to her arms and legs, three broken ribs, a black eye as well as extensive signs of digital and penile vaginal penetration. E. Swan was evaluated by Dr. Charles, Boston SVU staff psychologist, who found the four year old exhibited signs of rape trauma syndrome, cognitive under-development, fear and guilt. Upon seeing a picture of the accused, the patient soiled herself . . ." Charming trailed off, unable to read any further.

"I knew she'd had it rough. She hinted but she never-" Neal offered, massaging his temples.

"We have to save her," Snow said desperately, her eyes bloodshot and her voice quivering. She tried not to remember that really, all of this had already happened, that her sweet daughter had had to live with memories too horrible to even imagine. "We'll leave tonight," she murmured, the matter quite decided in her opinion. Charming didn't try to argue, still too stunned. Emma had seemed so strong, so indestructible.

"Let's collect some supplies," he said, closing the file and steering Snow out of the room. He could scarcely remember the day's events that had brought them there, to Gold's shop. He and Snow piled into his truck and he mindlessly wound his way toward their apartment. Both were too stunned to speak. There was no question of their going, no lingering doubts about the validity of the situation or the safety of the plan Regina had so callously set forth. If there was a shred of truth to the story, even the slightest possibility of saving their child from her impossible fate, they would do it, no matter the cost.

They packed a bag with medical supplies, cash, clothes, a gun, whatever they could think to include. They were almost done when there was a swift rap on the door. Charming opened it to reveal Neal. "Here," he said thrusting forth a tiny, paper-wrapped package. "My father has enchanted it in case crossing the Storybrooke boundary offers any challenge." Charming opened it and a tear came to his eye. It was a single unicorn from Emma's mobile, radiating a quiet, comforting heat.

"Thank you," Charming said softly, running his thumb over the smooth glass. "I thought that this was lost."

"Please find her so we can sort all of this out," Neal continued, wiping at his eyes irritably. "I-I still care for her . . . "

Charming replied with a curt nod. Now was not the time to pummel the man in front of him for hurting his daughter, not when she had experienced a much sharper pain. Neal turned on his heal and walked back down the stairs. Snow emerged with the backpack slung over her shoulder. She looked preoccupied. "Ready?" she asked, looking at her husband who nodded, unable to form words. He pulled the two red vials from his pocket and fit the three green ones into the bag on Snow's back. They both uncorked their bottles and, joining hands, drank quickly.

A/N: I hope you guys liked it! The idea came to me but I'm a sucker for the suddenly shrunken Emma fics. I will hopefully update with the next chapter this week. Let me know and REVIEW!


	2. Waiting

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the characters you don't recognize

Emma pumped her legs vigorously, pushing her legs deftly through the cool Boston air. She flew higher and higher, forwards, backwards. She tilted her head back and closed her eyes, letting her short crop of blond curls splay behind her, her blue hair ribbon becoming looser and looser. Tears leaked out of her eyes and down her rosy cheeks. "Ouch!" she murmured, letting the word creep from her lips finally. "That hurts!" she said a little bit louder to no one in particular. She felt a pressure lift from her chest at her utterance. She had been holding in the words for hours and if felt good to finally say them, took the pain from the bruises lacing her back. She had gotten the belt that morning from _him_ because she had broken her glass carrying it to the sink. Even at four, she distantly felt the injustice. They didn't belt Andrew when he broke things. But, she quickly reminded herself that Andrew was their _real _son not an, what was it they called her, orphan. She trained her eyes at the apartment building, willing it to pop out of existence. She wanted a house with a fence and a yard and, she stopped herself short of imagining a woman in a crisp apron, smiling wide and a man in a suit walking up the front pathway.

Emma stopped pumping on the swing and eventually came to a stop, her sneakered feet dragging on the dirt with a satisfying crunch. She didn't notice her hair ribbon snagged on the swing as she stepped away. She wiped her tears with the back of her arm but immediately regretted it as the half-healed cigarette burns stung painfully. "Ouch," she whispered again. "That hurts."

Snow and Charming spun violently through time and space, coming to an abrupt halt as they crashed into soft dirt. Charming got up first, hoisting himself up before offering a hand to Snow. "Where do you think we are?" she asked softly looking around at the dimly lit area.

"It looks like a playground." Charming said, squinting through the darkness. Snow crouched down again, seeing something on the ground beneath their feet. She picked it up, a soft satin hair ribbon, baby blue like her daughter's eyes. She knew instantly that it was Emma's. "Where do we start?" Charming asked.

"We're not going to find much at night," Snow said, disappointment dripping from her lips. "Maybe we should find a hotel?" Charming nodded. He entwined his fingers with hers and they began walking in the general direction of a cluster of streetlamps. Both were acutely aware of how close their child was and both dreaded the horrors she might be facing at that very moment.

After what seemed an eternity of walking, they came to a small, run-down motel with a flickering fluorescent sign spelling out what used to be "The Castle" but which now merely read "T e Ca t e" in neon pink letters. They walked in and Charming asked the lobby attendant, who looked barely conscious for a room. They exchanged $50 for a grubby key attached to a moldy pair of fuzzy dice. Snow blushed at the lude look he gave her as they passed. Once in the room, Snow put down the bag and slumped onto the side of the bed which felt lumpy and threw up a cloud of dust. Preoccupied as she was, she wasn't thinking of the myriad bacteria swarming over the lurid green apolstry.

"I can't believe this," she finally whispered. Charming sat down beside her, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"I know," he replied with a sigh. "I had no idea she suffered like this. I mean, I knew _something_ must have happened but this? I swear, when I get my hands on whoever did this I'm-I'm," but he couldn't think of words violent enough to match his feelings. Gone was the mild mannered Prince, ever the rational level-headed one. He felt something visceral coursing through him. His need to protect her, his child, the baby he had held for those few, brief minutes before sending her to an unthinkable fate.

"How could I not have known, not _suspected_," Snow asked, looking at her husband with such pain in her eyes that his grip tightened around her shoulder. "No wonder she was so guarded, why I never felt her . . . " but she trailed off and whatever she felt or didn't feel remained a mystery.

"We'll find her Snow, we'll find her before any of this happens. We'll save her like we should have been there to save her the first time."

"I know," Snow murmured wearily. "We will always find her." The two sat looking out the window at the glittering dots of street lamps and the small squares of light lining the distant apartment buildings, each imagining a tiny blond princess, peering out, waiting to be saved.

A/N: I know it's short but I couldn't resist. Next chapter, they will make contact. Thanks for the reviews!


	3. Rescue

Disclaimer: I own only the characters you don't recognize!

They must have fallen asleep at some point because grey, early morning sunlight was creeping through the grime-covered window. Charming stretched the kinks out of his back and Snow rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Both were torn. Did they leave right away, knowing they'd look a sight or wait ten minutes and make a good first impression on their daughter. They chose the latter but as the bathroom wasn't as well equipped as they had first hoped and because the towels all held an unnerving dampness, their efforts weren't all that fruitful.

Twenty minutes after waking up, they were making their way back to the playground. Snow was searching through the file for an address. "You'd think Regina would have included the address but I guess that's par for the-" Snow stopped short, feeling Charming's outstretched arm collide softly with her chest. "What?" she asked, looking at her husband, perplexed. Charming wordlessly pointed ahead of them at a small figure slumped on the curb, shoulders shaking. Her blond curls were splayed over her face which was buried in her hands but, even without seeing those deep blue eyes, both knew her to be "Emma" Snow exhaled.

It took everything in the monarchs not to run forward and scoop up their little princess but they didn't want to further disturb her, not when she already seemed so upset. They instead slowed their gate considerably, moving toward the child tentatively. When they were a couple of paces away from her, Charming spoke in his most gentle tone. "What's wrong sweetheart?" It was what he always called her in his head, his sweetheart, his sweetie and sweet girl. Despite his tender tone, Emma jumped and looked around wildly, her eyes wide with fear.

"It's alright precious. We won't hurt you," Snow added, holding herself back from outright physical contact. They both noticed it though, the blooming black eye.

"I-I'm okay," she stammered, pulling her sleeves down self consciously.

"Who hurt you?" Charming asked, his eyes full of concern that Emma could neither recognize nor understand.

"I," she began, trying to remember what _he _had said, what he had told her to say if someone asked. "I-I-I f-f-f-fell," she finished, feeling the sobs rise up in her throat. She didn't know why but she felt like she knew these two from somewhere. She wanted desperately to tell them, for them to whisk her away but _he _would find her. He had told her as much many times before.

"Precious, whoever did this to you, we won't let him hurt you again. You can come with us and you'll never have to hurt again. We're your Mama and Papa and we _love _you we-" Snow was cut off by a gruff man's voice screaming out of the third story window two buildings down.

"Emma, get your ass in here you little whore!" Before Snow and Charming could recover, Emma tore off toward the building, knowing it would be worse if she tried to run. She left her parents standing dumbly on the street, unable to move. "Little whore?" Charming whispered, his eyes narrowed in contempt. "Who calls a four year old a little whore?" Snow didn't have an answer.

"We have to follow her Charming. He's going to hurt her again. I can feel it. We can go up the fire escape."

"I had hoped we could convince her to come with us willingly. We're going to scare her," Charming said, studying the ground in desperation.

"We don't have time Charming. We'll help her understand but I have this terrible feeling."

(In the Apartment)

Emma scurried up the stairs, trying not to think of the kind lady's words. Her Mama and Papa, it must be some trick. When she got to their floor _he _was standing outside of the door. His large stomach was hanging out under his stained under shirt and stubble was visible on his chin. He held a large bottle of whisky in his hands and his eyes were narrowed menacingly at her.

It hadn't always been like this. He had never been kind but he had rarely been there. He used to go to work every day early in the morning, wearing a blue uniform smelling strongly of disinfectant. He wouldn't come back until dinner time and he usually fell asleep in his chair in front of the TV. When he wasn't there, Louise was kind. She would plait Emma's hair and sing her songs. They would draw pictures and watch Louise's favorite soap opera over lunches of cheese sandwiches, crusts torn off, and big cups of lemonade. Two weeks, before things had changed for the worse. Emma didn't know exactly why _he _didn't go to work anymore but it had something to do with fire; she had heard them talking about it. Whatever the reason, he was angrier and meaner. Sometimes he would slap Louise but mostly, he took out his anger on Emma.

"Who were you talking to you good for nothing little fucker?" _he _slurred, gesturing inside the apartment with one hand. Emma felt a chill run up her back. She quickly went into the apartment. She could smell his sweat mingled with whisky as she passed him. He slammed the door behind him and grabbed his belt off of the table. "Who. Were. You. Talking. To?" he demanded, punctuating each word with the sharp slap of the belt.

"No one," Emma cried, trying to shield her small body from the blows. "I didn't tell them. I didn't tell them."

Meanwhile, Charming and Snow were scurrying up the fire escape. Snow had counted three up, five across when the man had leaned out the window. "This wasn't supposed to happen for two weeks," she cried desperately, trying to will her legs to go faster.

"I know, I don't understand." Charming was moving quickly behind her. He too felt the urgency. The backpack slung over Snow's shoulders bounced violently. In the end, they wouldn't have had trouble finding the correct window anyway. They could hear the screams easily as they climbed to the third level. "Emma," Charming blanched, recognizing her voice immediately. They stopped in horror in front of the window.

Emma was cowering on the floor. _He _had dropped the bottle of whisky and the belt and was now undoing the button on his jeans. "I'm going to teach you a god dammed lesson you little slut," he spat. Emma didn't know what was going to happen but her stomach had turned to ice. He had never done anything like this. Large welts were being to raise on her arms and legs from the belt.

She felt a crash behind her and looked around to see the man and woman from outside crash through the window. The woman had a gun outstretched and she had hate in her eyes. The man pulled back his fist and punched hard. _He _fell back, shock on his face. "GET AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" the man bellowed. _He _tried to get to his feet but the man decked him again. Emma could seek Louise peeking through the bedroom door.

"Emma," the woman said softly, the gun still trained on _him_. "You're going to come with us. We will explain everything later but you are _never _coming back here again. Emma found she couldn't move. "Charming, get Emma," the woman whispered. Emma felt herself lifted into strong arms. She didn't stop looking at _him_, afraid he might snatch her but _he _didn't drop his gaze from the gun still pointed directly at him.

"You're lucky. Nothing would have given me more pleasure than to tear you limb from limb," the man spat before turning toward the door. The woman kept the gun pointed until the man and Emma were out the door. The man waited for the woman and once they were out, they began running down the stairs, out toward the street. Emma clung to the man, still shocked silent. They ran until they reached the playground. The woman pulled three bottles from her bag.

"Emma, we don't have time to explain but you have to drink this. It's magic and it will take us back home." Emma was too stunned to argue and the arms around her were strong and oddly comforting. Any place would be better than the one she had just left. She accepted the little bottle and they all drank together.

A/N: This is making me late for work! I hope you all enjoyed. I will update soon. Thank you SOOOOOO MUCH for the reviews! They helped me on a really hard day


	4. The Hard Part

Disclaimer: I own no-one in this chapter.

"Close your eyes. Have no fear. The monster's gone; he's on the run and your daddy's here."

-John Lennon

To be totally honest, neither Snow nor Charming knew exactly when or where they would be returning after they had gulped down the elixir. They were pleasantly surprised to reappear in their own living room. It was as dark outside as it was when they left. Charming had braced himself for the impact and it was to his credit that he only stumbled a little, keeping firm hold of his daughter. Snow hurried to turn on the lights, leaving the backpack on the counter. She was happy for something to do because the situation felt so very strange. Charming shifted uncomfortably, looking down at the little girl in his arms. His eyes passed over her small body, taking inventory of all of the injuries, still silently seething.

"Are you hungry precious?" Snow asked, wringing her hands. Emma bit her lip and looked at Snow appraisingly. Was it a trick? She slowly nodded "yes" her tiny fists clenched in fear. "What would you like?" Snow continued, walking to the refrigerator. Emma shrugged her shoulders helplessly. She looked distressed so Charming cut in.

"You know what I'd like? I'd like a grilled cheese sandwich. Would you like that sweetheart?" Emma nodded again, sighing in relief. "Good! Why don't I set you down and you go to the bathroom to wash your hands. Can you do that?" he said pleasantly. Emma nodded again and her hands unclenched. Charming set her down and pointed toward the bathroom.

Once she was out of earshot, Snow turned to Charming, panicked. "What do we do now?" she asked, pulling the cheese out of the refrigerator and bread out of the breadbox. "What do we do after grilled cheese? How do we do this?" Tears spilled out of her eyes and she angrily batted them away. "I can't get the picture out of my head of-of that _man_!"

"I know . . ." Charming trailed off. "Maybe we should call Dr. Whale. She should be looked over; maybe he'll make a house call since it's a-um extenuating circumstance. What do you think?"

Snow exhaled audibly. That was something tangible. That had steps that she could accomplish. "That sounds good. We can do that."

"Good, I'll make the call and you make the grilled cheese. Oh, and Snow?"

"Yes Charming?"

"It's all going to be okay. We can figure everything out in the morning but just now, let's enjoy having her with us." Snow nodded, her eyes welling up again. He really was very charming.

While he went to their bedroom to call Dr. Whale, Snow pulled out her old beat-up cast iron skillet. She turned on the stove and put a pad of butter on the slick, black surface. She carefully assembled the sandwiches, spreading mayonnaise on the outside instead of butter, the way she had read in a cooking magazine. It had promised a golden, caramelized exterior and she had not yet been disappointed. So intent was she on what she was doing that she didn't notice Emma re-enter the room.

Emma stared at the woman. It was a lot to take in, really. She scratched absently at her forearm which was covered intentionally with a long sleeved sweater. They seemed nice. Maybe they were nice. Maybe she could be happy with them. Then again, they always seemed nice at the beginning. She bit her lip, trying to bite back a sob. Her whole body ached. She was sleepy and hungry and scared and- she couldn't even name everything she felt. Her stomach gave a loud rumble, causing the woman to turn suddenly. "Emma!" she exclaimed. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry!" Emma whispered, shrinking back. "I'm sorry," she repeated. She hoped the woman wouldn't strike her. She hadn't meant to.

"Oh precious," the woman breathed, tears leaking down her cheeks. She bent down, her face level with Emma's. "You don't have to be sorry, I promise. I'm not going to hurt you, not ever." She gently stroked Emma's cheek and her eyes were filled with so much concern that Emma believed her. "Does it hurt, your eye?" Emma nodded slowly, dropping her gaze. She must be a very bad girl. Soon the woman would see that.

"What's your name?" Emma asked slowly.

"Well, my name is Snow so you can call me that but I'm also your Mama."

"I'm an or-orphan," Emma stammered. "I don't have a Mommy and Daddy."

"I know that's what they said but, well, we've been looking for you and it took us a long time to find you. I'm so sorry you, um, that people hurt you. We will _never_ do that to you."

"So I'm not an orphan?" Emma asked.

"No, you've got a Mommy and Daddy and we're never leaving you ever again."

"Okay."

Snow turned away from Emma to the stove and flipped the sandwiches over. Charming re-entered the room. "He's on his way," he told Snow.

"I'm not an orphan," Emma told him matter-o-factly.

"Well, no you're not. You're right. Did you wash your hands?" Charming asked, inspecting her fingers. "You did a good job." Emma smiled shyly at the compliment, not accustomed to hearing them. "Hey kiddo, a doctor is coming over here to make sure you're okay. If you're scared, we will be right there with you. Is that okay?"

Emma's face clouded over. She didn't like doctors. They always meant she was leaving. They always found something wrong with her and sent her to another house. Tears started falling from her eyes. "I-I can be better!" she cried. "I promise."

"Why are you crying sweetheart? Dr. Whale won't hurt you. We'll be right there." He stroked her blond curls, trying to be comforting but he was utterly perplexed.

"I can be better," she repeated, now quite hysterical. Snow didn't know what to say either. She plated the grilled cheese and poured three glasses of milk.

"Emma, why don't you come to the table," she said tenderly. "Eat. You must be so hungry." Charming steered the sobbing child to the table. He picked her up and softly placed her in a chair before Snow placed her plate and glass in front of her. Emma, taking it as an order, took a bite. She could barely taste the sandwich through her tears. Her nose began running and she wiped it with the back of her hand.

It was a rather miserable meal. Snow and Charming kept looking at Emma, trying to figure out what to say. They ate in a silence only punctuated by Emma's periodic sniffs. They were finishing when someone knocked on the door. Charming got up and opened the door, letting in Dr. Whale. "Emma, this is Dr. Whale. He's going to make sure you're all okay." At his words, the little girl began crying even harder.

"Bring her over to the couch," Dr. Whale instructed, looking at the girl warily. Snow guided Emma to the sofa. "Emma, please take off your shirt." Emma froze, unable to move a muscle. They would see. They would find out how bad she was and they wouldn't want her any more. When she didn't respond Dr. Whale nodded at Snow who carefully removed Emma's shirt.

Though they tried to stifle it, all three adults gasped. Small circular scabs in various states of healing dotted her arms. Long, thin bruises and welts laced the skin on her back and belly. Dr. Whale made some notes, trying to hide his disgust. Emma buried her face in her hands. He brought her head up, studying the black eye. He examined all of her myriad injuries. "You can put her shirt back on," he said softly, jotting down some notes. "Remove her pants."

The exam only lasted another five minutes but they were the longest any of them had experienced. She was a tapestry of pain and abuse. Her legs had welts as did her backside. Thankfully, the genital exam revealed no signs of trauma. They had at least spared her that. He gave them a small tube of burn cream and some antiseptic ointment and told them to treat the cigarette burns twice a day and keep all of the other cuts clean. There wasn't much to be done but let the little body heal itself. He left with a last fleeting look at his young patient. When the door closed, Emma began crying anew.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she repeated over and over, rocking back and forth on the sofa. Alarmed, Charming and Snow sat on either side of her.

"Sweetheart, you haven't done anything wrong. The people who hurt you are the ones who did something wrong. They're never going to touch you again, I promise. We will protect you." Charming rubbed comforting circles on her back. Emma looked up at him, sniffling.

"I'm not leaving?" she asked, hiccupping.

"No, absolutely not!" Snow exclaimed. "You're staying with us forever and ever."

"Promise?" Emma asked.

Snow and Charming nodded. "Promise."

"Are you sleepy?" Snow asked after a while. Emma nodded. "Let's go get something for you to wear for bed." She extended her hand and Emma took it. They climbed the stairs and Snow pulled a t-shirt out of Emma's drawer. "You can wear this until we get you some more things your size tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Good, thank you," Emma intoned, managing a small smile.

"Do you want me to tuck you in?" Snow asked after Emma had pulled the t-shirt on. Emma cocked her head to the side, looking confused. "Has anyone ever tucked you in before precious?" Snow asked, dreading the answer.

"What's that?" Emma asked.

"It's when someone puts you in bed, pulls the covers up, tells you a bedtime story and kisses you goodnight."

"Oh, that was on TV. Okay." Emma looked up at Snow expectantly. Snow picked up the little girl, taking care to avoid the burns. She lay Emma into bed and pulled her covers up. Charming stepped into the doorway, done with the dinner dishes.

"Story time?" he asked. Snow nodded. Both sat on either side of Emma and Charming began.

"Once upon a time, in a land far, far away," but Emma had already fallen asleep.

"She must have been so tired," Snow whispered, sweeping a stray strand of hair from Emma's forehead. "It's been quite a day."

"Yes it has, for all of us," Charming sighed. He planted a soft kiss on Emma's forehead and Snow did the same. "Goodnight sweetheart," Charming said gently.

"Sweet dreams princess," Snow intoned, cupping her daughter's rosy cheek. The two got up, taking care to leave the lamp on and the door open. They went to their own bed and despite the nightmare that they had seen that day, they both fell asleep.

At first Charming thought he was dreaming but he gradually regained consciousness and his hearing became sharper. He heard muffled cries from Emma's room. Without waking his sleeping wife, he tiptoed up the stairs. Emma was crouched in the corner, her shirt pulled down over her knees. Tears were streaming down her face. "Emma sweetie! What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" he asked, concerned. When she caught sight of him, she jumped and then hid her face.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to," she sobbed. Charming looked around the room, bewildered before his eyes settled on the bed. A dark, wet stain had spread over the sheets. He looked closer at Emma and saw the same stain on her shirt.

"Emma, it is okay!" he said as gently as he could, his heart melting. "You just had an accident. It's okay." He stepped closer to her and she looked up at him.

"Don't make me move," she whispered. "Don't make me move. I'll be good."

"Sweetheart, you'll be with us forever. No matter what you do or say, we will always love you." Charming picked her up and cradled her to him, letting her tears soak his shirt. He rocked her back and forth and planted a soft kiss on her head. "I'm never going to let you go."

Snow stepped into the room. She clutched her chest; her heart swelled with love and pride. This was how it was supposed to be. Emma was supposed to have had her parents to love her, to protect her, to comfort her when she cried. "Are you okay Emma?" she asked softly, touching the little girl's back. Emma nuzzled into Charming's neck, hiding her face in embarrassment.

"She just had a little accident. It happens to the best of us. We're just going to clean up a bit and then, maybe, if Emma wants to, she can climb into bed with us." Charming planted another tender kiss on her head. She nodded almost imperceptivity. "Here you go Mama. I'll clean up the bed," he said, handing Emma to Snow.

After a quick bath, Snow brought their little bundle to bed. Her hair smelled of shampoo and her skin was warm and damp. Charming had proffered one of his t-shirts. The three got into bed, Emma snuggling into the middle. "Goodnight sweetpea," Charming said.

"Goodnight princess," Snow added. Emma tried to stay awake, happy at last to feel clean and safe but her eyelids felt so heavy. She drifted off in a matter of minutes and Snow and Charming were left to gaze lovingly at their sweet, darling Emma.

A/N: I hope you liked the fluff! Thank you for the reviews; they were awesome!


	5. By Way of Sorrow

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"You've been taken by the wind.

You have known the kiss of sorrow.

Doors that would not take you in,

Outcast and a stranger.

You have come by way of sorrow.

You have come by way of tears.

But you will reach your destiny

Meant to find you all these years

Meant to find you all these years."

-Julie Miller (though I really like the Wailin' Jennys version)

"Good morning sweetie pie!" Charming exclaimed as Emma came into the kitchen, wiping sleep from her eyes.

"Morning," Emma mumbled warily. She pulled self-consciously at the older man's shirt.

"Hungry?" Snow asked from the stove where she was flipping pancakes. Emma nodded, blushing. Emma stood there awkwardly, not sure of what to do.

"Do you want to sit up on a stool kiddo?" Charming asked. His eyes were so soft and tender that it made Emma want to cry. Why were they so kind? Why did they seem to want her so much? Unable to form words she nodded again and allowed him to hoist her onto the high stool. "There you go." Emma studied her small hands.

"Sorry." She said softly. Charming and Snow looked back at her.

"What do you need to be sorry about darling?" Snow whispered back.

"I'm sorry for-for wetting the bed," she managed, sniffing. Big, fat tears began dripping down her cheeks. "Big girls don't pee the bed!" she added fiercely in a voice that didn't sound like her own. Charming and Snow had a sinking suspicion that it wasn't.

"It's okay honey," Snow said, reaching across the counter to stroke the little girl's cheek. "Like your papa said last night, it happens to the best of us."

"Yeah, Mama's right. I wet my bed when I was as old as eight!" Charming exclaimed. Emma looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"Really?" she asked incredulously. "Eight?" Charming nodded, feigning a look of deep embarrassment. "I bet you got the belt bad," Emma added matter-o-factly. Snow and Charming didn't know quite what to say but Emma didn't seem to need a response.

"Hey," Snow said after a minute, putting two pancakes each on three plates. "What do you think about going with me to get you some clothes?"

"Oh," Emma began, blushing to the roots of her blond curls. "I-I don't have, um, Idon'thavemoney," she said quickly, burying her face in her hands.

"That's okay Emma. We're your mama and papa so we buy the things you need." Charming, rubbed comforting circles on her back.

"That's right," Snow agreed. "I'd love to see you in a pretty dress. What's your favorite color?"

"Yellow" Emma answered

"Mine too!" Snow exclaimed. At this, Emma offered the first real grin they had seen. It split her whole face. "It must run in the family."

After they had breakfasted and Emma had pulled on the same clothes from the day before, the little family was ready to go. They set off down the road, walking toward a store Snow had never had a real reason to enter before (which wasn't to say she had never indulged herself, just for the guilty pleasure of it all). From the many side glances they received, both Charming and Snow knew the news had already spread through the small town.

They entered the only children's clothing store in town. Snow couldn't help but smile, finally having a legitimate reason to browse. Charming stuck his hands deep into his pockets. He had never liked shopping much. "Come on Emma! Let's find you some pajamas," Snow said brightly, taking the little girl's hand.

Charming looked around the store awkwardly. The store was split in two, one side full of blue and sports balls the other pink and ponies. His eyes fell on a little purple t-shirt. Embossed on the front in swirling, glittering letters was "Papa's Little Princess". He walked over to the rack and let his hands gently stroke the soft material. He felt his eyes prickle with tears. He picked up the hanger with one hand and wiped roughly at his eyes with the other. He didn't notice Snow behind him until she spoke.

"That's not her size," she whispered. She reached past him and grabbed a larger size. "I think it's perfect," she added, giving her husband a watery smile. He nodded gruffly, clearing his throat. "Now you should sit over here. We're going to do a little fashion show!" Charming smiled. Snow was having way too much fun. He obeyed, sitting down on a comically small chair.

At first, Emma was shy, not looking him in the eye in a bright yellow dress covered in tiny purple flowers. However, by the time she was trying on her third outfit (a pair of pastel blue pants with a white ruffled shirt) she was twirling and flicking her hair, clearly enjoying the experience as much as her mother. Snow clapped and "awed" at all the right moments. Charming smiled, glad the little girl was enjoying herself. They kept going and Charming lost count. Finally, she went back into the dressing room with Snow who said they had one final outfit to try on. He had, by that point, forgotten about the shirt. Emma came out of the white wicker doors in a tiny pair of jeans and the purple shirt Charming had picked out. His voice caught in his throat. Not able to hold himself back, he enveloped the little girl in a tight embrace. "You are indeed my little princess," he whispered in her ear.

When the two broke, Snow was batting her eyes. Emma was smiling softly though she wouldn't meet Charming's eyes. In another five minutes, they had paid for the clothes and Emma was skipping down the street, still wearing her jeans and the purple t-shirt. She had also picked out a pair of bright yellow tennis shoes with butterflies on the sides. Snow and Charming linked hands behind her. Sure, the whole thing was screwed up. Sure, they were going to have to figure out a way to fix it but right now, they were very much enjoying themselves.

A few paces down the sidewalk, Emma stopped abruptly, looking into the window of the toy store. She touched the glass lightly, her eyes locked on a small, chestnut toy pony. "Wow," she breathed, totally unaware of anything else. Charming smiled and wordlessly entered the shop. Emma stared in amazement as he plucked the self same pony from the window display and disappeared into the back of the shop. When he emerged, Emma gazed up at him, her blue eyes wide with anticipation. He crouched down and handed her the pony. "Every princess needs a pony," he said softly.

She accepted the gift with trembling hands. "Thank you . . . Papa," she breathed, clutching the toy to her chest. Charming pulled her close and kissed her mop of blond hair. When they broke, He hoisted her up onto his shoulders and held her small, sneakered feet tightly. Snow stroked his arm lovingly.

They could worry about everything tomorrow . . .

A/N: Short I know but I hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for all of the reviews! I will try to update again soon but next week will be crazy hosting a school district delegation


	6. Love's Table

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"You have drunk a bitter wine

With none to be your comfort.

You who once were left behind

Will be welcome at love's table

You have come by way of sorrow.

You have come by way of tears

But you will reach your destiny

Meant to find you all these years,

Mean to find you all these years."

-Julie Miller

Snow looked up from the kitchen counter where she was chopping up strawberries. "Do you like oatmeal sleepy head?" she asked, noticing how her pitch went higher every time she spoke to her little daughter. Emma nodded, wiping sleep from her eyes. She had the little toy pony clutched in her chubby hand. "Good! I'm going to have strawberries and cream in mine. How about you? Do you want cinnamon and raisins or apples or, well, whatever you want." Snow trailed off. This was hard. As much as her heart melted at the sight of the little girl, it felt like a betrayal. She had stayed up half the night thinking about it. _Did_ she prefer the four year old over the Emma she knew? Did it matter?

"Strawberries are fine," Emma replied shyly, looking at Snow through her bangs and thick lashes. Snow beamed and nodded.

"Do you want to help?" Snow asked. Emma blushed but nodded. "You'll be my little sous chef," Snow added brightly, moving around the counter. "We'll just get you up on a stool." Emma set her pony down reverently on the end table. Snow bent down to lift the child when she saw Emma's eyes wander over to the aprons hanging on the hook. She had collected them over the years but didn't wear them much. She had gotten a couple from students whose parents were angling for higher grades on science projects. A couple she had bought herself. "Should we both wear aprons?" she asked, wagging her eyebrows, nose to nose with the blonde.

Emma giggled. She covered her mouth, strips of pink lips visible between the gaps in her short fingers. "Yes, of course," she said, pulling a look of deep seriousness. She gave a curt nod as if that decided it. Snow scooped her into her arms and, to Emma's credit, the child only tensed a little. Trying to ignore the pang of guilt, Snow walked over to the collection of aprons.

"Which one would you like to wear little one?" Snow asked, looking at them appraisingly. Emma bit her lip and her brow crinkled the same way Charming's did. She lifted the fabric with one hand and drummed the fingers of her other on her chin.

"This one," she replied, pointing to a particularly frilly one covered in yellow daisies and paisleys. "And," she added bashfully, casting her eyes away from Snow. "You wear this one." She pointed at another that almost matched but was covered in green paisley.

"Perfect!" Snow exclaimed. She picked up the two aprons and crossed back to the counter. She sat Emma on the wood surface and pulled the green apron over her own head, tying the back expertly in a bow. "Your turn!" She pulled the yellow apron over Emma's head and tied a knot to make the neck shorter. She folded up the front a few times before reaching around Emma's small belly, crossing the ties twice around before tying it. "Do you want me to pull your hair back?"

"Please," Emma replied, her cheeks splitting in a wide grin. "Can you do piggy tails?" she asked softly, hopefully. Snow's eyes filled with tears as she nodded wordlessly. It took her a moment to regain her voice. She pulled open the junk drawer. There were still hairbands from Ella's tenure. She pulled out two yellow ones. Gently, she ran her fingers through Emma's golden curls, parting her hair in the middle.

The little girl's hair was so soft and fine. This was the first time she had ever done her daughter's hair. It was supposed to have been a daily occurrence, a morning ritual. Of course, in their land it wouldn't have been piggy tails but immaculate braids with silk hair ribbons. Her fingers clumsy with emotion, she pulled half of the hair into a pig tail on the side of Emma's small head. Taking care not to hurt her, she pulled up the other half. She made sure both sides were even before grabbing a large metal spoon. She held it up to Emma's face, allowing her to check her reflection. Emma smiled. Snow knew she would do anything for that smile.

"Good, now we're all set Ms. Chef!" Snow exclaimed. She drew a stool around and helped Emma onto it. The four year old sat on her knees and Snow slid a large bowl toward her. "Can you put the strawberries in there?" Emma nodded and carefully started scooping the strawberry pieces from the cutting board. Snow smiled softly as she saw her pop pieces into her mouth periodically. Once all of the strawberries had made their way into the bowl, Snow slid the sugar bowl over. "Now put in some sugar." Emma gripped the teaspoon tightly in her tiny fist and carefully spooned a couple of spoonfuls of sugar over the fruit, her face locked in concentration. Snow busied herself with starting the oatmeal on the stove. "I think one more spoonful should do it," she said over her shoulder; Emma nodded.

The oatmeal was almost done when Charming appeared, looking devilishly handsome in blue pajama pants and a navy t-shirt. He stood before the two of them, his hands on in his hips. "And what have we got here?" he asked, painfully aware that he would do absolutely anything for the two aproned individuals in that room.

"We are cooking," Emma answered, setting down the sugar spoon she had been using to mix up the strawberries. "I'm a-a suit sheet!" Snow snorted and Charming beamed. He looped around the corner and planted a tender kiss on his daughter's head.

"Are you indeed? A suit sheet?" Emma nodded solemnly. Snow brought the sauce pot of oatmeal from the stove and ladled it into three bowls.

"We're having strawberries and cream Papa. What do you want?"

"Strawberries and cream sound perfect, especially when it's made by both of my girls." Emma beamed. Snow poured cream over the three bowls before allowing Emma to spoon on the strawberries.

The three ate side by side at the counter, Emma sitting in the middle. "Mmm," Charming murmured appreciatively, slapping his belly. "That's delicious! What a good cook you are Emma."

"The best!" Snow agreed. Emma smiled into her bowl. She was happy. This was how she had always imagined a family to be. They felt like her Mama and Papa. She had always been good at telling when people were telling the truth and they seemed to be. Still, she shifted uncomfortably, there was something going on under the surface. She couldn't help but think that things might change like they always did.

Breakfast dishes done, Charming flopped onto the sofa, covering his eyes with his arm. "That was so good. I can't wait until lunch!" He proclaimed. Snow snorted and Emma giggled, the former joining him on the couch. Emma padded over cautiously, retrieving her pony from the table. Charming and Snow looked over at her. She was the most adorable thing either had ever seen and it took everything in them to refrain from a loud and prolonged "Aww!" She was still wearing her apron which, despite being folded up, still tickled the tops of her feet. Her pigtails had come slightly loose and stray tendrils framed her small face. She was wearing her Papa shirt and pony-bedecked pajama bottoms. She was surveying both of her parents very shyly.

"What did you name your pony precious?" Snow asked. Emma blushed and mumbled incoherently.

"I didn't quite catch that sweetie," Charming added, cupping his ear.

"I don't know yet," Emma replied, stroking its hair lovingly. She looked away from the two and around the room, her eyes falling on Snow's meager DVD collection. She walked over and started rummaging, looking at the pictures before she found one she recognized. "Ooo!" She squeaked. "He's so handsome!" she breathed.

"Who," Charming blanched.

"Prince Charming," Emma replied, turning around with a copy of _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ in her hand. Snow stifled a laugh. She had completely forgotten she had it. Henry had given it to her shortly after Emma had first come to Storybrooke before the curse broke. It had been a cheeky gag gift that she had never even taken out of the wrapping. "Can we watch it?" she asked excitedly. Indeed, it was the most excited either had seen the little girl yet and no one, they were convinced, would have been able to say no to that face.

"Sure," Snow answered, getting up from the sofa to help Emma put it in. "Prince Charming was always my favorite too," she added, giving her husband a wink. She put in the DVD and settled back on the couch. Emma perched herself on the edge of a chair, staring in rapt attention at the television.

As it turned out, Emma was a bit of a Disney princess connoisseur. All through the movie, she drew striking comparisons between princesses, commenting on everything from wardrobe, singing voice, hair and choice in prince, causing her parents to seriously doubt the assertion in her file that she "cognitively under-developed." She laughed hysterically at the dwarfs' antics. She hung on every word, every song in a way that was deeply gratifying to her mother.

Snow could admit to being a teensy bit nostalgic for the little cottage in the woods. It was, overall, a very surreal experience. She rolled her eyes when Snow ordered the dwarfs to wash up before dinner. She would have found herself homeless if she had made such a command. Charming complained under his breath that he only made passing appearances. The two did share a tender kiss near the end, remembering the true memory fondly. Emma was too engrossed in the story to notice.

When the credits rolled, Emma turned back to them, a grin splitting her cheeks. "What did you think kiddo?" Charming asked, scooping her up and setting her on his lap.

"Which princess do I look like?" she asked in reply.

"Cinderella?" Snow ventured. Emma smiled.

"Really?" Emma asked.

"Mmmhmm, how about me?" Snow asked, flipping her nonexistent hair dramatically.

"You look like, hmmm," Emma pursed her lips, looking closely at Snow's face. "Snow White, definitely." The three fell silent. Emma's head lulled and fell to rest on Charming's chest. She still had a firm grip on her pony.

Sleepily, she mumbled: "I think I'll name him Charming."

A/N: Sooooo, I'm sorry for the delay! This week was crazy. I hope you liked the chapter; it was full fluff. To answer some questions, for the forseeable future, Emma will remain little. Some more will be revealed next chapter. Snow and Charming will also deal with some of the logistical issues next chapter. I just felt like writing a chapter that was completely, unapologetically fluffy Please Review!


	7. Burdens

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"_All the nights that joy has slept will awake to days of laughter,  
Gone the tears that you have wept,  
You'll dance in freedom ever after._

You have come by way of sorrow, you've come over a stony ground,  
But when love calls out your name, you will lay you burden down,  
You will lay you burden down"

"I'm worried," Snow murmured, studying her hands. Charming looked at her sideways from the driver's seat.

"About Emma?" he asked.

"And Henry, and us, and . . . everyone." Snow sighed, feeling defeated. She _hated_ feeling defeated. Charming put a comforting hand on her knee. She peered out of the window. They had left a napping Emma with Red after promises of big bowls of ice cream for Emma (and big glasses of wine for Red) upon their return. They were going to see Henry, to attempt to explain what they themselves still didn't totally understand, and to speak to Gold about the reversibility or irreversibility of Emma's condition. Luckily, both were at Gold's shop with Neal.

Emma seemed to be taking to them, which was nice but it seemed a bit fake. After yesterday's movie screening she kept speaking blissfully about what it would be like to be a princess. Even given such an opening, neither Charming nor Snow could bring themselves to tell her the truth. The equilibrium they had managed to establish with the four year old seemed tenuous at best and neither wanted to rock the boat. Still, she was smiling more readily which was something . . .

Charming pulled up in front of the shop and hopped out. Snow sat frozen in the seat. He rounded the car and pulled open the door, placing both hands on her shoulders and turning her to face him. "Worst case scenario, Henry is freaked out and Gold says there's no way to reverse this. We can get through it Snow."

"But-" Snow started, biting her lip, avoiding her husband's intense gaze. "What if a small part of me doesn't want her to change back?" She let the words hang in the air, her guiltiest secret now revealed. Slowly, she looked into Charming's face, ready to see anger or revulsion at what seemed to her as an outright rejection of her adult daughter. Instead she was met with tenderness in those deep blue eyes.

"Do you honestly think you're the only one who hasn't been secretly happy for a do-over? Hell, I barely got to know Emma. She didn't need me and I'm not sure she even wanted me there. Now I'm her _hero_! It's the best feeling in the world. This situation is incredibly complicated Snow and we shouldn't expect our emotions to be anything but complicated. Whatever we're hoping for though," he paused, trying to choose his words carefully. "We need to _fight_ for Emma. We owe her that. We owe Henry that." Nailed it.

Snow nodded, wiping the tears she hadn't realized she'd shed. She let out a nervous laugh. "You're pretty amazing, you know." Charming stroked her shoulder with this thumb.

"Come on love," he whispered, helping her out of the car. The two entered Gold's shop and were unsurprised to see the main room empty. They heard laughter from the back and followed it. It was a strange sight, grandfather, son and grandson sitting around a small table playing a rousing game of Go Fish. Truth be told, neither Snow nor Charming had ever seen Gold play a _game_, at least one that didn't involve another's person's death or the general manipulation of others' lives.

"Hi Henry," Charming said. The three other men turned, a bit startled.

"Gramps!" Henry exclaimed, launching himself into Charming's arms. Snow too wrapped her arms around Henry. "How's Mom?"

"She's . . . okay," Snow began, her hands shaking involuntarily.

"Henry, she's four," Charming stated bluntly, crouching down to be eye level with his grandson. "We're not sure how to reverse it. She's physically okay but . . . she doesn't remember anything." Henry bit his lip and pressed the heels of his hands to his eyes. "I know it's hard kid," Charming pulled Henry to his chest once again and he felt hot tears soak the flannel. Snow rubbed comforting circles on his back. Both Snow and Charming felt hot waves of remorse wash over them. How could they wish for Emma to remain a child when it was hurting _her_ child so much? He'd lost his mother for the second time in a handful of weeks. This was bound to be hard.

"Henry," Snow broke in, pulling the boy around to face her. "We will not stop until we find a way to reverse this." This time, there wasn't a doubt in her mind that she _would _find a way, though the thought did give her a soft pang of regret.

"Gold," Charming began, turning away from his wife and grandson to face a man he had grown to loathe.

"Prince," Gold answered simply.

"We need your help to figure this out."

Gold answered "Well . . ." at the same time Neal answered:

"Of course he'll help," causing both to look at each other, Gold with one of surprise and Neal with fiery requisition. Gold turned to Charming, sheepish contrition masking his features.

"Apparently I would love to help. I'll need to see the girl though." Charming nodded, he had thought as much.

"Could you come back with us?" he asked. Gold looked back at his son briefly before nodding.

"I want to come too!" Henry said emphatically.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea buddy," Neal intoned gently. The other adults in the room nodded their agreement.

"I deserve to see her. I know she doesn't remember and that she, um, that she doesn't _look _like my Mom but I still want to see her. I'll be okay, I promise. Neal looked between Snow and Charming and three shared a silent conversation before Neal turned to his son.

"Okay Henry, you can go but . . . be careful." In the last two words he was trying to convey a lot, a lot that his son probably wasn't internalizing. He couldn't think of what else to say though.

The 5-some were back to Snow's loft faster than they had expected and it was with deep feelings of trepidation that they all climbed the stairs. They entered the apartment and Red looked up from the magazine she had been reading. She put her finger to her lip and got up, moving closer to Snow and Charming. She seemed un-phased by the others. "She's still sleeping. I haven't heard a sound."

"Thanks Red. Maybe we should go wake her instead of letting her wander down and be surprised," Snow said, looking to Charming for confirmation who nodded.

"We'll be right back," Charming told Gold, Neal and Henry. The two took the stairs to Emma. When they entered her room, she was on her side, cheeks flushed and her blond curls splayed across the pillow. She had her thumb in her mouth and had her legs tucked near her stomach. She was an angel.

"I didn't know she sucked her thumb," Snow whispered, her heart breaking. That was something she should have known. She crossed the room tentatively and ran her hand over Emma's hair. She sank to the side of the bed, cupping Emma's small face. The little girl stirred, thick lashes flickering open. "How'd you sleep precious?" Snow asked, her hand dropping to Emma's shoulder.

"Okay," Emma answered, rubbing her eyes. Her hair stuck to one side of her head, damp with sweat.

"Did you have a good nap?" Charming asked. He had his hands shoved into his pockets and was shifting from one foot to the other.

"Mmhmm . . . are we going to have ice cream?" she asked, turning her big, blue orbs from one parent to the other.

"Sure sweetheart," Charming answered, forcing a smile. "Before we do though, there are a couple of our, um, friends here to meet you. You don't need to be scared because your Mama and I are here. Mr. Gold, one of our friends wants to see how you are, kind of like a doctor. His son and . . . grandson are here too. Is that okay?"

Emma nodded though she looked wary. In a move that made Snow's heart leap into her throat, Emma pulled herself into Snow's lap and wrapped her arms around her neck. Snow wrapped her own arms around her daughter's small frame and stood up. She walked through the door, Charming bringing up the rear with a hand on her back. They descended the stairs.

"Ms. Swan," Gold greeted, surveying the child appraisingly. Emma buried her face in the crook of Snow's neck. Neither Henry nor Neal seemed able to say anything. "May I?" Gold asked, his eyebrows raised at Charming who nodded. Snow brought Emma closer and Gold stepped forward as well. Snow shifted Emma so that she was facing forward though she still avoided Gold's fierce gaze.

"It's okay Emma," Snow cooed. Gold waved his hand over the girl's form like a metal detector. Emma narrowed her eyes, studying the man curiously. Gold nodded, apparently satisfied.

"Emma, do you want your ice cream?" Charming asked, not wanting her to hear what Gold had to say. Despite herself, the little girl's face split into a slight smile and she nodded. Snow carried her to the kitchen after sharing another silent conversation with her husband. Charming pulled Gold aside, followed quickly by Neal and Red.

Snow pulled out a tub of vanilla ice cream from the freezer with one hand, the other arms still carrying Emma who was being very clingy. Henry stood, apparently immobilized. Snow arranged two bowls, two spoons, cherries, whipped cream and chocolate syrup on the counter.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Charming was gazing and Gold expectantly. The latter cleared his throat before starting. "Well, the good news is the adult Emma, the real Emma, is still in there. It seems like our Queen did some fancy spell work and merged the two: adult Emma and child Emma. She must have had help like she said though because it was complicated and Regina, even Regina isn't that powerful." Charming didn't know whether to smile or cry. "Do you want to hear the bad news?"

"Come on Gold, don't play games."

"Okay, okay. The bad news is that I don't know how to fix it. In fact, I don't think it can be fixed without some of Emma's own magic. Right now you're stuck."

"But how can she do magic? She couldn't control it when she was twenty eight. How can she control it at four?" Charming asked. Gold simply shrugged and it took everything in the prince not to grab him by the neck.

"That," Gold stated, grasping his cane tightly in his hand and moving toward the door "is above my skill level."

"Come on!" Neal exclaimed, grabbing his father's arm.

"What do you want me to say Bae? I don't know how to break that spell," Gold replied.

"Promise to try then," he shot back. Gold paused, piercing Neal's gaze. He nodded but continued out the door. "I'll work on him," Neal told Charming.

Charming nodded curtly. He hadn't really given himself the chance to digest Neal and Emma's history. Whenever he thought of this man's hands . . . or worse anywhere near his daughter's body, it made his blood run cold. But right now, they had bigger fish to fry. He looked over to the kitchen where Emma was sitting on the counter, putting her ninth cherry on top of her Sunday; she didn't seem to notice Henry studying her every move. His ice cream remained unadorned.

"Hey Emma, honey, I think that's enough cherries," Snow said, smiling. Emma nodded and placed the jar down, picking up her spoon. Charming walked over and placed a firm hand on Henry's shoulder.

"It'll be okay kid. Mr. Gold said that your mom is in there. We just have to figure out a way to get her back."

"Really?" Henry asked, looking up at his grandfather. His eyes were swimming with tears. Charming nodded. He ruffled the boy's hair.

"You bet! I guess you're just going to have to be patient."

"I can do that," Henry answered, pulling the bottle of chocolate syrup toward him. Charming's face broke into a grin.

"That's my boy."

Several bowls of ice cream and several more glasses of wine later, Red, Neal and Henry got up to leave. "Bye Emma," they all said, waving at her. She had chocolate syrup smeared all over her face and she couldn't seem to sit still.

"Bye," she said back shyly. The three said goodbye to Charming and Snow, Henry and Red adding hugs and Neal offering a handshake.

An hour later, Emma crashed. She had been running back and forth, from one side of the room to the other, her bemused parents watching from the couch, when she tripped on the edge of the carpet. She fell, landing hard on the wood floor. A wail such as neither Charming nor Snow had ever heard escaped the girl. They both rushed to her side.

"Sweetheart are you okay?" Charming asked, scooping her into his arms and rocking her back and forth.

"I-I w-w-want m-m-m-m-my b-b-blanket," Emma wailed, knowing she had left it behind. She dissolved into loud, racking sobs.

"Shh, shh baby girl," Charming soothed, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"It's okay honey," Snow added, stroking her face tenderly. "I'll get your blanket, Mama will find it." Emma looked at her in disbelief, tears falling fast down her face.

"You have my blanket?" she asked, hiccupping. Snow nodded and left the room. It warmed her heart that, even if she hadn't been there through Emma's childhood, at least the blanket she had made had given her sweet child some comfort. She rooted around in Emma's closet before finding the soft cream colored wool. The wool had come from Charming's sheep and he had shorn it himself. He had taught Snow how to wash it in big copper pots with lye soap then how to card it. Though she hadn't done it all herself, the carding, spinning and plying (she did have a kingdom to run after all) she had done all of the knitting and embroidery.

Snow hurried down the stairs, producing the blanket proudly. Emma let out a little gasp of surprise and grabbed it hungrily, burying her face in it. "Blankie," she murmured reverently. Charming continued to rock her back and forth, back and forth. He was humming a tune Snow couldn't place under his breath. Emma's eye lids began to droop. Her thumb found her mouth while her other hand clutched the only possession she had ever claimed for herself, the only thing that had ever been really hers. Every few moments, her breath hitched, still recovering from her tantrum.

Snow found her camera in the drawer and pulled it out. While Charming wasn't looking, she snapped a shot. Emma's eyes were softly closed and Charming was planting a tender kiss on her curly head. They both seemed to fit so well together. With a soft pang, she remembered handing the self same girl and blanket to her husband all of those years ago. That had been the most precious moment of her life; this was the second.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! I hope you liked it. It's going to be a while before they find a way to reverse the spell, so don't worry. I do have a plan though!


End file.
